The One Who Loves You Most
by LoveConquers
Summary: Another attempt for a fluffy BS standalone story, loosely based on a phrase from Once Around. Overly sappy, this one is!


The One Who Loves You Most

Disclaimer: Not mine!  Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

Rating: PG

A/N: Since my last story didn't turn out quite so fluffy, I am making another attempt at a pure B/S fluff story.  Be warned, this one is about as sappy as a story can get!! J  There are slight references to "Once Around."  And this one includes breakfast again...wonder what that says about me?!   I hope you enjoy it! 

Sunlight glinted gold as the sun peered its face over Stormking Mountain, fingers of light stretching down the rugged terrain and caressing the smooth glass of water surrounding it.  Brennan lifted his face in welcome as he huddled on the small stretch of beach just beyond Sanctuary, stacking wood into a makeshift fire pit.  With a well-aimed zap, the wood caught fire, and he placed a grill on top of the cement blocks forming his fire ring.  The grill teetered precariously, but was balanced just enough for him to settle a skillet in the center.  He placed bacon strips in the skillet and waited for them to sing their splattering tune in harmony with the melody that was sizzling in his heart.  Today was the day.  Today he would finally reveal his true feelings to Shalimar.  

He sat up and hugged his bent legs close, warming his cold nose by wedging it between his knees.  He remembered something Shalimar had told him a long time ago when they were talking about love.  He had been blind to its allure for change and Shalimar's response had been to tell him he didn't have a romantic bone in his body.   The remark had always stayed with him; even bothered him slightly.  He was determined to prove her wrong.  He now knew first hand that love changed a person; it could even turn a cynical fool such as himself into a hopeless romantic.  He straightened up, taking a deep, calming breath and lifting his hand to his mouth.  It was now or never.

"Hey, Shalimar?"

Shalimar grunted in her sleep as something buzzed faintly in her consciousness, disturbing her pleasant dream.  She rolled over, face smashing into her pillow with a small sigh as dream images remained dancing before her closed eyes.  

"Shal?"

She groaned, rolling over again as reality broke through and the dream dissipated.  

"Shal?"  Her ring trilled again.

"What?"  Her voice was grumpy.

Brennan smiled tenderly as the voice of his beloved came through.  "Hey, Shal, can you come out here?"

She scrubbed her face with her hands. "Where are you?"

His heart pounded with nervous excitement.  "I'm out here."

"Where?"

"Outside, on the beach.  Come on out here!"

She frowned.  "Why?"

"Because," he paused, "I want to show you something!"

"Well, bring it in here!"

He shifted impatiently. "No, you come out here."

_"Why?"_  She sighed petulantly.

_"I've got a surprise for you alright; just get your butt out here!"  _

Shalimar cocked an eyebrow.  

The bacon was just beginning to smell promising when Brennan looked up and saw Shalimar coming towards him, thermos in one hand and two coffee mugs in the other.  Her steps were slow, but steady.  Straight.  Her eyes were set sweetly on Brennan, and she looked as if nothing in this world could stop her from coming to him.  

Brennan's heart danced a waltz as he counted her deliberate steps towards him.  _Step, two-three-four.__  Step, two-three-four.   Does she have any idea how amazingly beautiful she is?  _He playfully touched his fingers to his lips, kissed them, and tossed his kiss to Shalimar on the fresh morning breeze.  

Since her hands were full, she quickly turned her head and stretched her neck, as if to catch his kiss on her cheek.  Her smile seemed as permanently in place as his was.  

Brennan's gaze never wavered from Shalimar coming toward him.  In his mind and his heart, he knew he would never forget the sight of the feral walking to him in the sand with a knowing grin.  His stomach fluttered with nervousness.  

"Smells good."  Shalimar stopped in front of the fire.  

Brennan thought it funny that her opening words for this momentous occasion were so common.  He took a deep breath.

"I love you," he blurted out.  His hand immediately flew to his mouth.  He had meant to say, "It's the bacon," but he was so full of love for her that the declaration just tumbled out.  

Shalimar slowly lowered herself next to him on the blanket he had spread out next to the fire.  She put down the thermos and mugs and looked at him as if she wasn't sure she could trust her ears.  Her expression invited him to repeat the words.  

Lowering his hand from his mouth with a chagrined shrug, Brennan looked at Shalimar's wide brown eyes and taking another deep breath, he dove in all the way to her soul.  "I love you," he repeated slowly and deliberately.  "I love you, Shalimar."

"I thought that's what you said."  Her voice caught with emotion.  

Neither of them moved.  

The bacon seemed to send sputtering firecrackers into the air while the flames snapped brightly in the fire ring.  Overhead, three sea gulls circled and squawked loudly, like trumpeters heralding a proclamation.  

"I—I love you too."  Her voice wavered tumultuously.

Slowly, tenderly, they moved toward each other.  Shalimar's eyes were huge in her face.  Brennan slid both his hands along her jawline until her hair was entwined in his fingers.  She tilted her face toward his and closed her eyes. With all the tenderness of a patient man and all the passion of nearly four years of waiting, Brennan kissed Shalimar.  And she, with equal ardency, kissed him back.  The world tilted and spun until there was nothing left but the two of them, clinging together in joyful chaos.  A gentle breeze came dancing toward them, snatching the fragrance of nearby meadow flowers and scattering sweetness across the water.  

A single tear broke free from the overflow brimming in Shalimar's eyes and spilled down her smiling face.  Brennan caught it and wiped it with a steady hand, pressing it to his chest, right over his heart.  Shalimar knew it was his way of saying he was holding her tears in his heart.  

She touched his warm lips with her fingers.  He grasped her hand and placed a long kiss in the palm of her hand.  She let go and pressed his kiss to her own heart.

"I love you," he breathed again, pausing between each word.  He chuckled with disbelief.  "I had it all planned.  We were going to eat, and we were going to be all snuggly and romantic, and then I was going to tell you."

Shalimar moved closer and pressed herself into his chest as his arms rose up and surrounded her.  "How's this for snuggly and romantic?"

Brennan chuckled again.  "I can't believe I just blurted it out like that."  

"You know," Shalimar whispered, loving the feel of his chest rising and falling beneath her cheek, "I've been dreaming for the past week or more that you told me you loved me."

Brennan's arms tightened around her.  "I was, Shal.  In my own dreams, and in my heart, every time I saw you, every time I felt you."   Brennan brushed wild curls from the side of her face.  

She turned her gaze up toward him.  "Then I guess I wasn't dreaming."  

"No," he grinned, "You weren't dreaming then, and you're not dreaming now.  This is real.  As real as it's ever been for me."  His deep, chocolate eyes were fixed on hers, filling her, adoring her, speaking to her.  

Just then a daring sea gull swooped closer.  

"Oh no you don't!"  Shalimar pulled back, snatching up the spatula and swatting the air.  "You stay away from this food."  

Brennan reached for the tongs and flipped the bacon.  "This is looking like it's almost ready.  I have croissants too.  And I even brought your favorite jam."

"You're amazing."  Shalimar turned towards him with a smile.  "How about some coffee?  It's strong, but I added cream and sugar in the thermos."    

Side by side, heart by heart, they prepared their beach breakfast.  The sea gulls kept their distance while the lazy sun peeked out from scattered white clouds.  Their long, slow private picnic leisurely rolled through the calm summer morning.  They laughed, teased, kissed, and ate until they could take in no more.  Shalimar knew she could not have asked for a more perfect morning.  Everything was more wonderful than any dream she had ever dreamed of Brennan.

Down the path, Jesse drew to a surprised stop as he jogged around the mountain and saw them wrapped in each other's arms.  He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, sucking in deep breaths, winded from his mile run.  He looked back up at them with a huge grin as they pulled apart and turned sheepishly towards him. 

Jesse smirked, eyes taking in the scattered remains of a breakfast by the beach. "Brennan, I never knew you were such a romantic."  

"You haven't seen anything yet," Brennan countered smoothly.  Tilting Shalimar's chin up with the slighted touch of his finger, he captured her lips in a slow, thorough kiss.  

As they drew apart, Jesse waved in concession.  Shalimar laughed as she and Brennan stood, moment broken, and began to gather up their picnic.  

"The fire," Jesse called after them as they started away, "What about the fire?"  

Shalimar looked into Brennan's eyes.  He was looking at her in a way he had many times before, but this time she recognized it; love.  The warm glow from the fire seemed brighter than ever behind his intense, dark eyes.  

"Let it burn," Brennan murmured.  He held her cheek gently in his hand.  "Let it burn for the rest of our lives."

Shalimar kissed the palm of his strong hand, "I take it back," she whispered tenderly, "_Every_ bone in your body is brimming with romance." 

He smiled; she remembered as well.  Now he just had to think of a way to keep it up.  

Sea gulls swarmed as they threw leftovers into the air and poured handfuls of sand over the fire.  Sunlight winked and wind swirled through the treetops.  It almost sounded as if they were applauding.  _Finally_, they seemed to cheer. And through the sand, two figures strolled hand in hand; content in the surety that the one they loved most walked strong beside them.  


End file.
